Typical aircraft utilize line replaceable units (LRUs) in order to receive and execute instructions for operating components of an aircraft. Communication between the LRUs usually takes place via a secure, serial-based protocol that was generally secure against cyber attacks. More recently, the systems in aircraft have been expanded to allow the LRUs to communicate via other communication protocols including Ethernet. This has provided an opportunity for hackers to infiltrate an aircraft's computing system.
Therefore there is a need to provide security in aeronautical computing systems and to provide alerts when a threat is found.